SongFict (Chanbaek Version)
by veoloxes
Summary: Musik dan cerita, mereka memiliki komponen yang sama. Berasal dari pengalaman si penulis dan kreatifitas si komposer, sebuah cerita bisa menjadi musik dan sebuah musik pasti berisi cerita/CHANBAEK/GS/YAOI/ONESHOOT/SHORT STORY/MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE PART
1. AUTHOR NOTE

**WARNING!**

**1\. Ini songfict, cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu KPOP yang pernah aku denger**

**2\. Alur cerita gak bersambung**

**3\. Isi ceritanya bisa GS atau Yaoi**

**4\. FF Ini pernah aku publish di akun wattpadku (2016) dan aku unpub, sekarang aku publish di sini.**

**5\. No edit** **(kecuali nama tokoh)**

**6\. Request plot or a song? Go ahead. aku kabulin sebisa aku kkk~**

**7\. Alur/isi cerita sama (persis)? Meet me on DM**

**Okrey, enjoy yaa~**


	2. SF1

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**SONGFICT - SHORT STORY**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**e)(o**

**I HAVE A LOVER**

**By Lee Eun Mi**

**e)(o**

Perpisahan memang suatu hal yang selalu dihindari oleh semua manusia, namun sebesar apapun usaha kita untuk menghalaunya tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang sempurna. Karena faktanya di setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, namun entah kapan datangnya.

Layaknya seperti makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia, semua yang dilahirkan pasti akan mati dan meninggalkan semua kenangan yang pernah dialami semasa hidup. Entah itu manusia, hewan, bahkan tumbuhan sekalipun.

Dengan kenyataan bahwa tiada yang abadi di dunia ini, mengharuskan semua yang bernyawa merelakan kenangan, barang berharga bahkan belahan jiwanya untuk meninggalkannya atau ditinggalkan.

**e)(o**

Perlahan tapi pasti kupijakkan kedua kakiku di jalan setapak yang mengarahkan ke sebuah kafe sederhana di pinggir kota. Kafe yang terkenal dengan arsitekturnya yang elegan namun tetap sederhana.

Kuarahkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh isi kafe yang aku pijaki saat ini, tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung mendapatkan seseorang yang menjadi objek pencarianku.

Dengan tampilan punggung kokohnya yang memunggungiku, aku yakin bahwa pria berkemeja putih dengan lengan tergulung tersebut adalah sosok yang memang harus kutemui. Ia berada di meja dekat jendela sudut kafe ini.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyaku langsung di saat aku sudah berada di hadapannya.

Wajahnya yang tampan dengan rahang keras serta mata tajamnya yang selalu aku rindukan, kini sedang tertampang jelas di depan mataku setelah sekian lama tidak saling berjumpa. Park Chanyeol, manusia yang ingin kulenyapkan dari ingatanku kembali terlihat.

Tenang. Ya hanya ketenangan yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh wajahnya di saat kondisi apapun, dari pertama kali aku bertemu hingga saat ini kami kembali bertemu.

Dengan sedikit anggukan dan senyum simpulnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku, tangan kekar berisinya menunjuk ke arah kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya seraya mempersilahkanku untuk mendudukinya.

Keheninganpun tidak dapat dihindari. Setelah aku menempati kursi yang ia tunjuk, kini hanya ada suara pengunjung lain yang terdengar di meja kami berdua. Cukup lama kami terdiam hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan membuka suara lagi.

"Kau sudah memesan?" Tanyaku lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang semula menghadap ke arah jam tangannya menjadi tepat mengarah ke manik mataku. Ada kelembutan di tatapannya, dan nafasku tersendat seketika.

Tubuhku membeku, mengapa ia harus menatapku dengan tatapan yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadaku di masa lalu? Jika ia terus-menerus menatapku seperti itu, ia bisa saja dengan mudahnya meruntuhkan pertahananku yang telah kutata serapi mungkin sebelum berangkat ke tempat ini.

Bisa kulihat dengan tenang ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia tempati, "Belum. Aku menunggumu datang."

Aku diam, mencari celah untuk sesegera mungkin menyudahi pertemuan yang tidak kuinginkan ini.

"Tapi maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu pesanan datang, jadi lebih baik kau katakan apa tujuanmu untuk bertemu denganku saat ini." Karena aku tidak akan sanggup untuk berdiam diri dalam jangka waktu yang panjang di dekatmu.

Perhatian dan kebaikan yang kau tunjukkan masih sama seperti dulu Chan. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu, di saat aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya hubungan kita saat ini tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Bahkan bukan untuk jangkauan teman baik ataupun dekat.

"Apa kau masih sendiri? Apakah kau belum memiliki pasangan lagi semenjak kita berpisah?" Tanyanya perlahan tanpa menatap wajahku yang jelas tertampang di hadapannya.

Ya Tuhan, apa maksud pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi?

Apakah ia sedang berusaha untuk meremehkanku?

Atau ia sedang berusaha untuk kembali bersamaku? Kembali menjalin hubungan denganku?

Tawa hambarkupun melayang tanpa sadar.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_-Di saat hati dan fikiranku hanya tertuju padamu hingga kini?_

Hatiku menjerit. kuingin ia tahu tapi tak ada sedikitpun kesanggupan dalam diriku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, jika kau membutuhkan seorang untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Kau dapat menghubungiku." Tatapan heranpun melayang dari kedua mataku. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dia benar-benar ingin kembali bersamaku?

Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan menikah?

Lalu bagaimana dengan calon isterinya?

"Kau ingin kembali denganku?" Tanyaku langsung dengan suara yang pelan bahkan hampir berbisik seraya menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

Semua hal yang ganjal berkecamuk dan tercampur aduk di kepalaku dalam sekejap. Jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan kepadanya jika ia ingin kembali kepadaku?

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu!"

_Deg_

Seketika tubuhku yang semula melayang pada akhirnya harus merasakan kerasnya permukaan tanah yang ditumbuhi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan kaktus. Sakit dan hancur. Pupus sudah harapanku akan kembalinya kebersamaan kami.

Bisa kudengar hembusan nafas pelannya, "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan seorang kenalanku kepadamu. Iapun masih sendiri, sama seperti dirimu."

Aku melemah, rasanya ingin kukeluarkan wajah piasku sebagai tanda jika aku sangat mengharapkan dirinya kembali padaku.

"Aku rasa aku tidak berminat, Chanyeol."

Dengan segala kekuatan penuh aku menahan para buliran air mata yang sudah mengambang di kelopak mataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapannya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya, dan aku tidak ingin dinilai buruk olehnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan pria yang baik untukmu?"

Tak berani menatapnya, aku mencoba beralasan mencari sesuatu di pangkuanku. Upaya terakhirku untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan wajah malangku.

Posisi kepalaku yang tertunduk dalam semakin terduduk lagi akibat anggukanku yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria itu?"_-Itu kau, Chan._

Kucoba menghembuskan nafas, "Jika sudah tepat saatnya nanti, aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu. Kau tenang saja." Jawabku dengan nada suara yang mulai bergetar akibat pasokan air mataku yang mulai memaksa untuk keluar.

"Apakah ia menjagamu dengan baik?"

Sontak kepalaku berputar pada kenangan indah kami berdua dulu, kenangan bagaimana ia merawatku dengan baik. Bagaimana ia memperlakukanku bagai putri raja, dan bagaimana ia menghormatiku sebagai wanita seutuhnya.

"Ia menjagaku dengan sangat baik." _-Karena kau memang seperti itu._

"Apakah ia memperhatikanmu dengan baik pula?" -_Bahkan ia selalu ingat kepadaku. Tapi entahlah._

"Apakah ia mencintaimu?"

_Glek_

Seketika aku menelan kembali air liurku dalam-dalam. Bagaimana aku dapat tahu jika masihkan ia memiliki perasaan kepadaku setelah cukup lama berpisah?

"Iya." _-Mungkin_.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua, kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk mulai menegak kembali dan terarah tepat ke hadapan wajahnya yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti.

Berhentilah berfikiran aneh Baekhyun. Ia sudah memiliki calon pendamping hidup dan mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahannya sebentar lagi. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih saja mengharapkannya untuk tetap menjadi milikmu? Kau tidak boleh menjadi wanita perusak hubungan orang lain Baek.

"Kau mencintainya?"

_Skak!_

Sebisa mungkin kurasukan ketenangan pada diriku, walau aku tidak yakin usahaku akan membuahkan hasil. Mencoba tegas, mataku memandang lurus ke arah matanya. "Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu."

"Bagaimana denganku? Apakah kau masih menyimpan perasaan untukku?"

Hening.

Keheninganku bisa menjadi pertanda buruk. Aku bodoh dalam hal berbohong, dan aku menyesal hidup seperti itu. Aku butuh keberanian untuk bisa meyakinkan orang lain percaya pada diriku.

"Kau memang selalu ada di dalam hatiku Chanyeol, karena kau pernah mengukir kenangan indah di sana. Namun sedekat apapun jarak antara kita, bila terhalang dengan tembok beton yang keras maka tak ada lagi yang harus berjuang untuk meruntuhkannya. Waktumu akan habis sia-sia untuk sesuatu yang tak ternilai." Jawabku seraya bangkit dari keterdudukanku. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi menjauh dari dirinya saat ini.

Wajahku lurus menghadapnya yang tengah mendongak melihatku, "Jangan salah mengartikan kalimatku. Dengan mengatakan hal tersebut bukan berarti aku sedang merayumu untuk kembali bersamaku. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya termasuk perasaanku." Lanjutku dengan lirih.

Aku tidak boleh egois, bagaimanapun juga ia bukan milikku saat ini.

"Waktuku untuk bersantai sudah selesai, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal dan selamat untuk pernikahanmu nanti." Seruku seraya melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya dan dengan segera aku melesat pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku ingin pergi jauh dari dirinya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya dan aku tidak ingin terlihat lagi olehnya. Cukup mencintainya dan menguncinya di hatiku dalam diam.

Sudah cukup banyak ia menderita karena diriku, sudah banyak pula masa sulit yang ia lalui karenaku. Aku tidak boleh egois, aku tidak ingin membuatnya berjuang terlalu lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih banyak lagi, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbuang lagi oleh keluarganya hanya karena berhubungan denganku.

Sudah saatnya ia merasakan kembali kehangatan keluarga yang memang seharusnya ia dapatkan, sudah saatnya pula ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan selayak dengan kedudukannya.

Sesulit apapaun rintangan yang ada di depan mataku, aku akan selalu menghadapinya. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain yang mencemoohku dan tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan cintaku yang memang seharusnya aku rasakan. Aku akan tetap menerima hasilnya walaupun sulit untuk diterima.

Bagaimanapun juga, di saat aku merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta yang manis aku juga harus sadar bahwa di dalam perasaan itu pasti ada perasaan yang sangat pahit untuk dirasakan.

Park Chanyeol sang anak bangsawan tak akan pernah merelakan kekayaannya demi hidup bersamaku, Byun Baekhyun si upik abu.

**e)(o**


	3. SF2

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**SONGFICT - SHORT STORY**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**e)(o**

**CRY AGAIN**

**By Davichi**

**e)(o**

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semua hal yang pernah kita alami menjadi masa lalu. Seperti sebuah pertemuan yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah perpisahan.

Layaknya orang yang telah berpisah, masing-masing pihak pasti akan berusaha untuk merelakan masa lalu yang pernah dialaminya, mencoba untuk bertahan walaupun dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Permasalahan yang telah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Seperti seorang pepatah yang berkata bahwa kita tidak akan bisa melangkah ke depan dengan tenang apabila masa lalu masih menjadi bayang-bayang.

Dengan begitu, apapun rintangannya dan bagaimanapun kondisinya kita harus siap menghadapinya dengan usaha keras yang dibarengi kesabaran, sehingga masalah yang pernah kita alami di masa lalu tidak akan muncul kembali.

**e)(o**

_Bugh_

Astaga. Apa yang sedang wanita ini fikirkan sehingga berjalan saja harus menabrak bahuku dengan sangat keras? Ini benar-benar nyeri.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menabrak anda." Ucap pelan wanita penabrak bahuku yang saat ini telah berdiri di hadapanku dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

kuurut bagian bahu sebelah kananku yang memang terasa sakit akibat bertabrakkan dengan wanita yang masih berada di hadapanku ini. "Tidak masalah. Ini sudah biasa."

"Tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf. Ahh ini kartu nama saya, jika anda merasakan sakit yang sangat berlebihan anda dapat menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera di kartu itu. Saya akan segera mengantar anda ke dokter spesialis tulang." Dengan tempo yang cukup cepat wanita tersebut membalas ucapanku seraya memberikan kartu namanya kepadaku dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa suara. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta ganti rugi hanya karena tabrakan yang tidak disengaja tadi, sedangkan kurasa wanita yang berada di hadapanku ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Ya aku memperhatikan gelagat kegelisahannya, bahu yang bergetar serta suara yang serak sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sedang dalam masalah.

"Ambillah, dengan ini anda dapat meminta pertanggung jawaban saya jika suatu saat nanti ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada bahu anda. Seberapa besarpun biayanya, akan tetap saya tanggung." Lanjutnya seraya memajukan tangan sebelah kanannya lebih dekat ke arah tangan sebelah kiriku yang terlihat kosong.

Kuturunkan tangan kanannya yang masih terangkat ke arahku dengan menggunakan tangan. "Sudahlah, ini tidak masalah nona. Kau tenang saja, saya bukan tipe orang licik yang memanfaatkan kejadian ini sebagai perantara pemerasan uang anda. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melihat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk dan tertutupi rambut coklat panjangnya itu mulai menegak dan tepat berada di depan wajahku.

"Siapa namamu nona?" Tanyaku seraya memberikannya senyum terbaikku.

"Do Kyungsoo. Itu namaku. Kau dapat memanggilku Kyungsoo."

_Deg_

Seketika kepalaku terasa berputar.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya?

Mengapa di saat seperti ini? Wanita ini, mengapa harus dia?

"A..ahh ng.. baiklah Kyungsoo-_ssi_, saya rasa saya harus pergi sekarang juga.. ya sekarang, saya permisi." Kataku cepat dan langsung membalikkan arah tubuhku lalu mulai berjalan dengan tempo cepat.

Pemikiranku terus saja berkecamuk kepada wanita itu. Berbagai perasaan aku rasakan saat ini. Senang namun sesak, senang karena ia merupakan wanita yang baik namun sesak karena ia memang lebih baik dari diriku sendiri.

Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya di saat-saat aku sudah mulai mencapai puncak ketenangan hidupku? Mengapa seperti ini? Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Mengapa ini sangat menyesakkan?"

"Hikss..."

Langkahku berhenti.

Rintihan demi rintihan terdengar oleh telingaku, rintihan dari suara yang sebelumnya bicara kepadaku terdengar.

Tubuhku berbalik, terlihatlah Kyungsoo berdiri di tempat yang sama tengah menutup kedua wajahnya. Bahunya yang bergetar terlihat jelas oleh kedua mataku walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Perlahan aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke arahnya, dengan pasti aku langsung mendekati tubuhku padanya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini, tapi karena aku juga wanita akupun merasakan perih yang ia rasakan saat aku mendengar rintihannya.

Dengan lembut aku menyapukan telapak kedua tanganku ke atas bahunya yang masih saja belum puas untuk bergetar. Walaupun sedikit, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang menengang akibat perbuatanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat sehalus mungkin, aku takut membuatnya terkejut.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia membuatku mampu melihat betapa sembabnya mata besarnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_..."

"Maaf nona, kau harus melihatku yang seperti ini." Terlihat dengan jelas bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipi tirusnya yang mulus, matanya yang memerah dan membengkak meyakinkanku jika tangisannya cukup deras.

Dengan jelas pula ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang akan meledak lagi, wajahnya yang masih memerah akibat tangisannya berusaha keras memancarkan aura ceria kepadaku. Tatapan matanya yang menyipit akibat senyum manisnya yang ia paksakan dengan lambaian tangannya yang mengarah kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Ada yang sakit di tubuhmu?" Tanyaku seraya menatapnya lembut, perlahan tatapan matanya yang semula menyipit mulai kembali kebentuk semula dan menatapku dengan tatapan nanarnya. Terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya pelan seraya berjalan menjauhiku dan mulai berjalan ke arah taman yang berada di belakang tubuhku.

Tanpa diperintah, kedua kakiku langsung ikut melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengetahuinya.

Kami berduapun langsung terduduk di bangku taman yang cukup untuk menampung tiga orang. Kugerakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya yang sudah terduduk di samping kananku, keheninganpun menyelimuti kami.

Mentari pada hari ini mulai menghilangkan sosoknya dari hadapan kami berdua, itu pertanda bahwa langit sudah mulai malam dan aku harus segera membujuknya untuk pergi dari tempat ini jika ia tidak ingin mengalami hal buruk saat di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka nanti.

Ya mereka, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sepasang suami-isteri yang telah menikah sekitar dua minggu lalu, sepasang suami-isteri yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, baik dan berpendidikan.

Memikirkan tentang pernikahannya, membuatku semakin penasaran dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, apakah Chanyeol tahu jika isterinya menangis tersedu disini? Kemana sosoknya? Seharusnya ia selalu berada di sisi isterinya.

Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo menangis seperti tadi? Apakah tangisannya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol? Apa mereka bertengkar?

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah? Hari mulai gelap." Celetukku pelan seraya menatapnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku masih ingin berada di sini."

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Jawabku seraya menyandarkan punggungku.

Hening kembali datang menyelimuti kami berdua. Entahlah apa yang sedang Kyungsoo fikirkan, yang pasti air matanya yang sempat berhenti tadi mulai kembali meluncur di kedua pipinya dengan deras. Melihatnya yang kembali menangis, aku langsung mengarahkan kedua tanganku untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya yang terletak tepat di atas pahanya dengan posisi tubuhku yang telah menegak kembali.

"Keluarkan semuanya."

Tangisannya yang sebelumnya tidak bersuara langsung terdengar cukup keras di kedua telingaku. Ia menangis dengan sangat keras hingga ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya membalas genggaman tanganku dengan erat.

Dengan sigap aku memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, entah mengapa melihatnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini membuatku juga ingin mengeluarkan air mataku namun aku harus menahannya karena bagaimanapun ia lebih membutuhkan kehangatan seseorang bukan tangisan seseorang.

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis, bahkan sekarang aku dapat mendengar raungannya dengan sangat keras. Apakah sebegitu besar masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini?

"Aku... hikss sangat mencintainya.. mengapa ia sangat kejam kepadaku? Hikss..." Serunya dengan lirih di sela-sela tangisannya.

Apakah ia sedang berbicara tentang Chanyeol?

"Mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan? Hikss.. aku benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menghadapinya.. hikss..." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras dari sebelumnya. Aku dengan cepat mengusap punggung tegarnya dengan pelan dan kuharap itu cukup untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah tangisannya berangsur reda, aku melepaskan dekapanku dan mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik rambut cokelat panjangnya.

Kuraih kedua pundaknya dan sedikit memberi remasan untuk sekedar membuatnya tenang, "Jangan menyerah. Kau tau bahwa Tuhan selalu melindungi umatnya, karena seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi kau harus yakin bahwa di balik masalah tersebut ada kebahagian untukmu. Itu pertanda bahwa Tuhan menyayangimu."

Kepalanya yang tertunduk masih saja mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air mata yang perlahan mulai menderas namun tidak sederas sebelumnya, aku yakin saat ini ia sudah cukup tenang dan berusaha kuat untuk menghadapi masalah yang ia terima walaupun sulit.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, kejarlah. Manusia memiliki banyak cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya, entah itu cara yang baik ataupun buruk. Karena bagaimanapun juga semua orang memiliki hak untuk mencintai dan dicintai."

Sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan di saat aku menyadari perkataan yang kulontarkan. Perkataan yang terdengar manis di telinganya namun terasa pahit di lidahku, perkataan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terfikirkan olehku. Perkataan yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan kepadanya hingga membuat wajahnya tegap kembali dan memancarkan senyum simpulnya yang manis.

Terkesan plin-plan memang, tapi aku merasa tidak senang di saat melihat ia tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata bodohku namun aku juga tidak ingin ia kembali menangis terlalu lama. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa diriku sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang orang yang pengertian. Aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang telah kau ucapkan tadi, tapi entah kapan."

Kyungsoo menatapku pias, "Aku merasa seperti penculik. Memasukannya ke dalam lingkup hidupku dengan paksa, padahal aku selalu mendengarkannya mengigaukan nama wanita lain yang entah berada dimana dan bagaimana rupanya."

Air mataku mendesak untuk bebas dari pengamananku. Membayangkan hal yang selalu Kyungsoo dengar dari bibir suaminya membuatku merasa bersalah,

"Baekhyun. Itu nama yang selalu disebut olehnya." Penglihatanku memburam seketika setelah mendengar pengakuan darinya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin tahu rupa wanita itu. Apakah ia sangat cantik?"

"Atau ia adalah sosok wanita yang hebat? Penyayang?"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu wanita itu. Aku ingin belajar untuk mendapatkan hatinya dari wanita tersebut."

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti aku menyembunyikan wajahku dari jangkauan pandangan matanya. Air mataku telah sukses keluar dengan derasnya setiap kali mendengar keluh kesah Kyungsoo.

"Walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya setelah ia dan wanita tersebut berada di pelaminan." Lirihnya dengan segukkan akibat tangisnya yang mulai menderas kembali.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Berusaha dan berdoalah, aku yakin kau bisa."

Bodoh! Suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Benarkah? Tapi sampai kapan aku harus berusaha?"

"Sampai kau mendapatkan hal yang memang ingin kau dapatkan."

Kyungsoo nampak memperhatikan langit senja, "Tapi kapan? Apakah aku harus menunggu hingga rambutku memutih? Jika aku dapat cepat menghilangkan memorinya tentang wanita tersebut, aku pasti telah berbahagia bersamanya saat ini."

Penjelasannya yang terakhir membuatku tidak bisa berkutik, ya seharunya ia bisa membuat Chanyeol melupakanku dan mereka seharusnya berbahagia saat ini karena mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Namun itu semua hanya terjadi jika aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Kuarahkan pandangan mataku kepenjuru taman ini dan skak! Pandangan yang berada di depanku membuatku terpaku seketika. Mata itu membuatku merindukan kembali masa-masa kebersamaan kami, tubuh itu membuat ingin segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol, ia ada di sana. Di ujung jalan tepat di sebrang taman ini.

"Kau boleh menangis kapanpun, tapi aku mohon jangan menunjukkan air matamu di hadapannya. Kau harus kuat dengan semua sikapnya kepadamu, karena bagaimanapun ia yang akan menemanimu hingga rambutmu memutih." Kataku pelan seraya bangkit dari keterdudukanku dan mulai meninggalkannya yang kembali menangis.

Dengan langkah yang cukup cepat aku melesat keluar dari taman ini dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih menangis, bahkan aku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Chanyeol saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia melihatku atau tidak, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus segera menjauhkan diriku sendiri dari jangkauannya.

Terdengar dengan jelas langkah kaki di belakang tubuhku, aku mohon semoga itu bukan Chanyeol. Kupercepat langkahku kembali namun langkah seorang yang berada di belakang tubuhku juga semakin cepat. Ya Tuhan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Teriaknya seraya menarik pergelangan tanganku sehingga membuatku menghadap tepat kepadanya.

Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin ia memegang tanganku seperti ini. Aku ingin ia selalu bersamaku. Aku ingin Park Chanyeol terus di sisiku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mataku kembali memaksa keluar. Air mata yang tidak pernah aku keluarkan di hadapannya dan sekarang akan kutunjukkan kepadanya.

"Hey kau mendengarkanku 'kan?" Tanyanya pelan seraya mencoba menegakkan kepalaku yang tertunduk.

"Tolong menjauhlah dariku." Kataku datar seraya menghempaskan semua sentuhannya di tubuhku dan mencoba menatap manik matanya dengan tatapan sengitku.

"Baekhyun tolong dengarkan aku-"

"Apa kau tuli?! Kubilang menjauhlah dariku! Itu berarti sama saja dengan jangan menyentuhku!" Teriakku kepadanya yang kembali memegang kedua pundakku.

"Baekhyun... " Lirihnya seraya menatapku nanar. Ya Tuhan, maafkan umatmu yang berdosa ini.

"Jangan menyebut namaku! Jangan menyentuhku! Menjauhlah dariku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan semua hal yang tersangkut denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita penghancur hubungan orang lain, aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang menyakiti hati orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya..." Cecarku dengan sengit seraya berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Namun tangan besar dan kekar Chanyeol kembali menarikku.

Cup

tes

tes

Dapat aku rasakan dua tetesan air jatuh keatas keningku. Air? Chanyeol, ia menangis?

Bibirku yang masih menjadi tempat tumpuan bibirnya perlahan dapat merasakan bibirnya yang bergetar, aku merasakannya. Getaran yang terjadi karena tangisan yang ia keluarkan akibat perbuatan jahatku kepadanya. Aku menyakitinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirku lembut dan di saat itu pula air mataku menetes.

Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku belum sanggup jauh darinya

**e)(o**


	4. SF3

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK ****YAOI**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**SONGFICT - SHORT STORY**

**AUTHOR POV**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**e)(o**

**SORRY SORRY**

**By Super Junior**

**e)(o**

Langkah demi langkah dilalui demi menjauhkan pandangannya dari mereka, mereka yang telah membawa kesakitan dan merubahnya menjadi seorang yang rapuh tanpa mereka sadari. Dengan kejamnya mereka memperlihatkan kedekatan dan juga kecintaanya terhadap masing-masing lawannya di hadapan dirinya yang tengah menahan kehancuran. Wajar memang untuk memamerkan suatu hubungan, namun bagaimana jika salah seorang di antara mereka adalah sosok yang sangat kau cintai? Akan bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihatnya? Menyakitkan bukan?

Menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia merupakan hal yang membawa banyak kesenangan namun juga membawa kesedihan. Di satu sisi kau bisa selalu dekat dengannya tanpa adanya kecurigaan, tapi di sisi lain kau tak bisa mengikatnya. Miris. Namun apa boleh buat, pilihan yang dipilih pasti akan ada perjuangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia pergi meninggalkan mereka demi hatinya, hatinya yang seharusnya tidak menumbuhkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang memberinya kebahagiaan sebelum penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

Lelehan air matanya-pun tidak dapat ia tahan, sudah sangat sering ia merasakan perasaan ini namun air matanya seakan selalu tersedia untuk melengkapi penderitaannya. Dia bukanlah sosok yang ingin mencari perhatian orang lain lewat air matanya, ia hanya seorang yang mampu menyimpan kepedihan dalam senyuman palsunya. Terlebih di depan laki-laki pujaannya.

"Apakah ini saatnya untukku menyerah?"

Terlihat ia menyentuh bagian dadanya, sesak. Itulah yang ia rasakan. kesesakan yang selalu ia rasakan di saat memikirkan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Namun tidak bisa. Laki-laki itu telah menjadi pusat kehidupannya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, boleh?" Tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu laki-laki bernama Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya sang laki-laki.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan adikmu saja, siapa tahu kita akan menjadi sahabat dekat." Satu kerlingan dilayangkan sang wanita.

Sepasang laki-laki dan wanita yang terlihat bersama itu merupakan pasangan kekasih yang sedang hangatnya dibicarakan para mahasiswa kampus tempat mereka belajar. Bagaimana tidak, sang laki-laki yang diketahui seorang yang malas untuk memiliki hubungan terikat pada sosok wanita kini telah jatuh ke tangan seorang Park Sooyoung. Wanita cantik yang sangat lucu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang sama seperti sebelumnya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah tenangnya. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka berdua dan kembali memperhatikannya. Ia terus melakukannya hingga pada akhirnya tatapan keduanya bertubrukkan, sang laki-laki dengan dirinya.

Sedikit senyuman terulas darinya tanpa memperpanjang kontak mata. Iapun langsung pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan tatapan sang laki-laki yang masih terarah kepadanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak membalas senyumanku lagi." Ucapnya pelan seraya mencari tempat yang dirasa aman untuk menyendiri.

Bukan untuk menangis seperti sebelumnya, namun untuk menemukan jawaban tertepat yang akan pilihannya. Terus berjuang atau menyerah.

Semua manusia memang tidak akan tahu bagaimana takdir akan datang ke dalam kehidupannya, bagaimana Tuhan mempermainkan mereka dalam perjuangan hidupnya. Namun siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa di balik semua kesengsaraan yang diberikan Tuhan ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan dirasakan. Begitupun dengannya.

Ruang kelas telah ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalamnya. Keadaan yang biasanya akan terasa menyenangkan kini menjadi canggung, tidak ada pembicaraan.

Dengan perlahan ia memegang tasnya seraya bangun dari kursi, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkanya.

"Kau mengapa seperti ini?" Tanya seorang lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Dia, laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Dengan tenang ia memusatkan pandangan matanya kepada mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampam mencari alasan sebelum bersuara, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berubah." Jawabnya cepat seraya memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Semua manusia pasti akan berubah." Jawab Baekhyun seraya berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kelas dengan kecepatan sedang.

Senyuman tidak dapat ia hilangkan dari wajahnya, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa senang di saat Chanyeol menyadari perubahannya. Hal yang sangat mustahil untuk diimpikan.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Seketika sang empu yang ditanyapun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju arah perpustakaan kampus yang memang jarang dikunjungi para mahasiswa.

"Kuyakin kau ingin ketenangan, tak masalah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagaj jawaban.

Kini mereka sudah duduk di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang memiliki tataan kursi serta meja layaknya bar atau pub. Pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari pemandangan taman kampus yang terlihat dari jendela di depan meja mereka, seketika mereka terhanyut dalam dunianya masing-masing.

Keheningan terus terjadi hingga sang empu yang mengajaknya ke perpustakanpun membuka suara.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela, "Kau sadar bahwa kini kita mulai merenggang?"

"Kau bahkan seperti menghindariku, atau kau memang sedang menghindariku?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jawab lawan bicaranya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa aku berubah. Aku berubah bukan untuk menghindarimu, aku hanya sedang mencoba untuk berteman dengan gejolak kehidupan."

Chanyeol yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mencoba untuk mengerti arti kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri, aku memang sudah dewasa tapi aku belum bisa untuk menghadapi gejolak kehidupan yang senang sekali membawa arus besarnya kepadaku sehingga sebelum aku mencoba untuk menghindar, aku telah tenggelam tanpa bisa naik ke permukaan lagi."

Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua, Chanyeol masih belum paham apa yang telah di jelaskan oleh Baekhyun. Kekehan Baekhyun terurai menyaksikan ketidaktahuan Chanyeol dan kebodohannya yang mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol akan penyebab mereka menjauh.

Baekhyun menghadapkan diri tepat ke arah Chanyeol, kini mata keduanya sudah saling bertubrukan. "Kau mengapa bisa bersamanya?"

"Ia menginginkannya."

"Kau juga?"

"Sooyoung adalah wanita yang cantik dan juga lucu, entah mengapa aku sangat terhibur apabila berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum jika bersamanya, akan sangat menyayangkan jika aku menolak permintaannya."

Sakit. Ternyata semua perkiraan Baekhyun selama ini benar. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, wanita yang jelas sudah mengisi ruang hatinya tanpa menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk Baekhyun yang notabenya hanya seorang teman dekat yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan Chanyeol. Pupus sudah harapannya, ternyata keputusan untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang salah. Dengan begini, ia bisa segera menyelesaikan permasalahan pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika akupun menginginkannya? Apa kau akan menerimanya dan memilih untuk bersamaku?"

Chanyeol nampak terkejut, ia bungkam.

"Ahh lupakan ahaha. Kau tak mungkin menyukai laki-laki 'kan? Hanya aku yang aneh di sini."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut erat.

"Terima kasih karena telah menggenggam tanganku Chanyeol, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika bukan kau yang membawaku ke dalam kehidupan sesungguhnya. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan perjuangan. Semua telah aku rasakan berkat dirimu. Maafkan aku jika aku berubah beberapa waktu terakhir dan maafkan aku jika aku bukanlah seorang sahabat yang baik untukmu." Perlahan Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan ini semakin memusatkanku kepadamu. Karena entah sejak kapan, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Rein yang bergeming.

**e)(o**


	5. SF4

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**SONGFICT - SHORT STORY**

**AUTHOR POV**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**e)(o**

**Bittersweet**

**By Super Junior**

**e)(o**

"Pergi!"

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Air matanya menggenang setelah melihat pemandangan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

"Untuk apa kau masih berdiam diri disana?! Kau tuli?!"

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiam diri. Sedangkan wanita yang dicumbu Chanyeol sudah pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka mengulang perintah. Keluar sekarang atau kuseret."

"Kenapa?" Suara parau Baekhyun terdengar.

Matanya masih belum bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari kasur tempat Chanyeol mencumbu wanita lain. Tatapan yang begitu terkejut namun sarat akan kesakitan.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Melakukan apa? Bercumbu? Bahkan itu hal yang wajar terjadi di antara laki-laki dan wanita. Bukan suatu hal tabu dilakukan oleh mereka yang sedang 'sendiri' 'kan?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang juga masih menatapnya, seraya tersenyum miring. Senyuman yang begitu meremehkan Baekhyun.

"Sendiri? Kau menganggap dirimu 'sendiri' di saat pernikahan kita tinggal dua minggu lagi? Bahkan di saat kita telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun? Kau anggap apa itu semua?" Keluh Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang begitu menyengat.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Tiga tahun yang telah kita jalani hanya sebuah sandiwara. SAN-DI-WA-RA. Tidak lebih."

"Kau harusnya berfikir. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta si kutu buku menjadi kekasihku jika bukan karena suatu hal? Taruhan dan kau adalah barang taruhannya. Walaupun malas melakukannya tapi aku sangat menginginkan villa Suho-_hyung _jadikuusahakan bermain lama denganmu. Karena semakin lama kubertahan maka semakin banyak keuntungan yang kudapat."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat. Air matanya kini telah siap luruh setelah mendengar penjelasan menyakitkan dari Chanyeol.

"Bedebah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar umpatan Baekhyun.

"Yah.. mengumpatlah sesuka hatimu."

Baekhyun maju melangkah seraya mengkikis jarak di antara keduanya. Kepalanya tegap menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, dengan raut sedihnya Baekhyun menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal, Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol. "Kau... laki-laki brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan ini kepadaku? Sialan!"

Pukulan-pukulan kuat dilayangkan Baekhyun kepada dada bidang Chanyeol. Keluhan demi keluhan terujar lewar bibir tipisnya. Kekecewaan begitu terasa.

"Begitu banyak harapan yang kuberi padamu. Tapi mengapa kau membuat seakan-akan aku wanita tersial yang menerima banyak kebohongan demi sebuah harapan? Apakah memainkan perasaan orang lain merupakan sebuah kesenangan untukmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia hanya diam menerima semua pukulan dan umpatan Baekhyun. Tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya.

Kebrutalan Baekhyun mulai mereda. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka terlihat kembali, dengan tubuh bergetar Baekhyun yang menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jika seperti ini, harus bagaimana aku berbicara kepada mereka yang mengharapkan pernikahan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk dan air mata yang mulai menelusuri pipinya.

Isakan pelan terdengar di ruangan yang mereka tempati. Tak ada satupun yang ingin menutupi tangisan tersebut.

"Cukup katakan bahwa pernikahan ini batal karena aku bosan denganmu. Selesai." Ujar Chanyeol dengan begitu datar dan tanpa beban.

"Sepertinya Tuhan sedang mengujiku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

Kini Baekhyun sudah kembali menatap kearah manik mata Chanyeol dengan kosong. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol kepadanya yang begitu tajam menelisik.

"Jika begini akhirnya buat apa kita bertemu dan dipersatukan? Sepertinya Tuhan memang ingin membuatku melambung dengan adanya harapan sialan yang pernah ada di antara kita dan kau dengan mudahnya menjatuhkanku kepermukaan yang tidak dapat kupijak."

Perlahan langkah kaki Baekhyun memenuhi kamar ini. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah hingga ia sampai di pintu kamar, di sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun telah lenyap dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya.

_Bruk_

Kedua lutut yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya kini telah luruh ke lantai. Matanya yang berkilat kini menunjukkan kehampaan dan kesakitan. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan kemarahan, kemarahan atas perbuatannya yang menyakiti wanita pujaannya.

"Lebih baik seperti ini."

Setetes air mata melengkapi dirinya yang begitu suram. Bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan berbagai kalimat kelegaan atas semua yang telah terjadi. Walaupun begitu, hatinya kini juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh hati wanitanya.

"Hanya ini caranya agar kau tidak kecewa. Maafkan aku. Sungguh."

Berbagai kata maaf terlontar tannpa henti. Air mata pun semakin semarak memeriahkan keterpurukan Chanyeol.

Sekarang. Semua telah selesai.

**e)(o**

_"Bagaimana Dokter?"_

_"Dari hasil cek laboratorium yang saya terima. Saudara Park Chanyeol positif infertil."_

_"Maksud Dokter?"_

_"Sperma yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh anda tidak bekerja dengan baik. Banyak struktur sperma yang tidak sempurna, gangguan pada epididimis menjadikan sperma tidak dapat bekerja maksimal."_

_"Jadi saya..."_

_"Dengan sangat menyesal. Anda berkemungkinan kecil untuk memiliki keturunan."_

**e)(o**


	6. SF5

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**SONGFICT - SHORT STORY**

**AUTHOR POV**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**e)(o**

**Winter Story**

**By TaeTiSeo**

**e)(o**

**Malam pertama di musim dingin**

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Kini di musim dingin ke lima dan malam pertama ke lima pula, kau bahkan belum nampak.

Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Begitu indahkah? Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat meninggalkanku selama ini?

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku memanjatkan do'a terbaik untukmu yang kini berada jauh dariku. Walaupun usiaku kian menua namun hatiku tak akan menua untukmu.

Tumpukan do'a telah kupanjatkan dan Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya, namun entah kapan.

Do'a yang masih sama.

Aku ingin kau pulang.

**e)(o**

**Malam ke-20 di musim dingin**

Tumpukan kapas beku dari langit semakin banyak. Serpihan demi serpihan kapas berjatuhan hingga menutupi sebagian permukaan bumi.

Tapi mengapa kau belum juga kembali?

Kau harus kembali sekarang. Kau harus melihat tumpukan salju yang menutupi halaman rumah kita. Kau harus merasakan air kolam renang kita yang sangat dingin hampir membeku. Bahkan kau harus menyicipi masakan panasku yang tiba-tiba mendingin karena jendela yang terbuka.

Kembalilah.

**e)(o**

**Malam ke-50 di musim dingin**

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan musim dingin berlalu pada tahun ini. Tapi mengapa kau masih belum muncul?

Sebegitu senangnyakah kau meninggalkanku? Haruskah aku kembali menunggu hingga musim dingin berikutnya?

Kau harus pulang. Kau harus melihatnya yang kini sudah berada di sisiku.

**e)(o**

Lima tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggu.

Siapa sangka akan ada orang yang menunggu satu harapan selama itu? Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya.

Keheningan yang telah ia rasakan selama ini selalu membawa kesakitan yang mendalam. Bukan hanya untuknya yang menunggu, tapi juga untuk malaikat kecilnya yang sudah berjuang melawan maut.

Kini keduanya hanya dapat terdiam menyaksikan reruntuhan salju yang tertampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada kesedihan yang tertampang, hanya senyuman yang terurai.

"_Eomma, _lihat itu! Kelinci itu membeku." Baekhyun lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk sang buah hati.

"Aku akan membawanya kesini. Boleh 'kan?"

Belum menjawab, Hana sang anak lantas berjalan menuju ujung halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan salju.

"Hati-hati, nak. Kau bisa jatuh jika tidak hati-hati." Teriak Baekhyun dari teras rumahnya yang diangguki oleh Hana.

Tak menunggu lama, sang anak kini telah ada di hadapannya dengan selamat walaupun rambut panjang ikalnya sedikit menerima tumpukan salju.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, Hana menunjukkan kelinci kecil tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Perlahan langkah keduanya menuntun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memulai perawatan pada sang kelinci.

Malampun tiba. Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang ia rasakan. Sepi.

Walaupun selama ini Hana berada di sisinya, namun entah mengapa ia masih merasa kurang. Ia merasa kekosongan di dalam dirinya. Entah apapun itu yang ia yakini hanya satu, kekosongan itu hanya dapat diisi oleh Chanyeol. Suami tercintanya.

**e)(o**

_"Kau adalah cahaya untukku. Cahaya yang membantuku keluar dari kegelapan hidup, namun kau juga yang membuatku kembali redup."_

_Embun di kedua matanya begitu terlihat, "Apa kau melupakan janjimu? Hebat."_

_"Kau melupakan apa yang tidak dapat kulupakan." Setetes air mata meleleh di kedua pipinya._

_"Haruskah aku menyerah?"_

_"Tidak."_

_Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke sumber suara. Raut kesedihannya seakan sirna setelah ia mendapati siluet seseorang yang sejak lama ia tunggu._

_Dengan langkah kecilnya, ia menghampiri sosok tersebut dengan kaki terseok. Dorongan emosi begitu kuat dalam dirinya, hanya memandang bukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Dengan cukup keras, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat._

_"Jangan pernah menyerah untukku. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku telah melupakan janji kita, karena kenyataannya hidupku hanya kalian dan kita."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. Menangis dalam pelukan sang suami yang begitu ia rindukan. Pelukan yang begitu erat, tak akan ia lepaskan._

_"Apa selama ini waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menepati janjimu?" Baekhyun berujar dalam tangis._

_Chanyeol menghapus tetesan air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "Bahkan ini belum seberapa."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum samar, "Kita masih membutuhkan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk kembali bersama."_

_Tak ayal kepanikan melanda diri Baekhyun._

_"Kau... kau ingin kembali meninggalkanku?" Baekhyun terisak._

_"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya disini." Kening Baekhyun mengerut._

_"Aku pergi." Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya saat sosok yang ditunggunya kembali meninggalkannya._

_"Chan... Chanyeol Kembali! Jangan pergi!"_

_Bukan berhenti, Chanyeol tetap berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Dengan penuh tenaga Baekhyun mencoba mengejar sang suami yang kembali meninggalkannya, namun nihil. Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak._

_Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh._

_Isak tangis kembali memenuhi halaman rumah tersebut. Baekhyun yang tidak mampu mengejar Chanyeol hanya dapat menangis._

_Ia terlalu terkejut. Terlalu bingung dan terlalu lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi kepada hidupnya._

_"Chanyeol!" Teriaknya._

_"Ja...jangan pergi."_

_e)(o_

Terlihat kerubunan perawat dan dokter memasuki ruang rawat dengan tergesa.

"Dok! Cepat! _Eomma_-ku menangis." Seruan Hana membuat para ahli medis melakukan tindakan dengan cepat.

"_Eom... eomma_ menangis, setelah aku menceritakan isi buku hariannya tentang _appa_." Walau terkesan panik, Hana tidak menampik bahwa ia kembali berharap akan kesadaran sang ibu.

Senyum samar mulai tertampang di wajah Hana. Para ahli medispun masih sibuk menangani kondisi Baekhyun yang menurut mereka sangat aneh.

"Bagaimana dok? _Eomma_-ku akan segera sadar 'kan?" Tanya Hana dengan penuh harap.

Sang dokter menggeleng pelan, "Seharusnya ini pertanda baik untuk perkembangan pasien. Tapi entah mengapa, kondisinya berbalik menjadi lebih buruk."

"Ma... maksud dokter?" Hana kembali cemas.

"Dok! Denyut jantung pasien melemah." Teriak salah satu perawat yang sedari tadi menangani Baekhyun.

Hana terhenyak. Matanya memanas, ia panik bukan main.

Lantunan do'a dikeluarkan oleh bibir kecilnya. Harapan-harapannya diungkapkan kepada sang pencipta.

Para tim ahli medis masih fokus pada kondisi Baekhyun. Tatapan mata mereka mulai melebar tat kala melihat arah denyut jantung sang pasien hampir di garis lurus.

Hama memejamkan matanya erat seraya berdoa. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi, sudah cukup sang ayah meninggalkannya jangan dengan ibunya.

Rasa panikpun semakin menjadi tat kala ia mendegar seruan demi seruan saat menyelamatkan denyut jantung sang ibu. Begitu menakutkan untuknya, ia tidak sedang memerankan adegan trhiller dalam sebuah film tapi ini sangat menegangkan.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak dapat menyelamatkannya."

Satu kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin dengar.

Isakan kuat semakin menjadi. Hana tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kini ia benar-benar sendiri.

**e)(o**

_"Aku harus pergi."_

_"Tidak. Jangan, kumohon."_

_"Berjanji padaku kau akan menungguku."_

_Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau akan melupakanku jika kau pergi."_

_"Benjanjilah..." Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun._

_"Kau harus kembali." Chanyeol mengangguk._

_"Jika kau dapat melakukannya, akupun akan melakukannya."_

_Setitik air mata terurai, "Akan kupastikan kita melakukannya."_

_Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, percayalah hanya kau yang ku inginkan."_

_"Bahkan jika maut memisahkan, hanya kau yang kuinginkan menemaniku di sana."_

**e)(o**

**Malam pertama di musim dingin tahun ke-15**

Jadi pada akhirnya semua usahaku sia-sia?

Aku menunggumu di rumah berharap kau pulang dan kembali bermain bersama kami, tapi kenyataannya?

Kenapa harus mereka yang datang dengan segala persiapan pemakaman ke rumahku? Apa yang telah kau perbuat di sana?

Siapa yang kau bunuh di medan perang?

Aku memintamu untuk pulang ke rumah, bukan ke dunia lain.

Aku memintamu berhati-hati sebelum melaksanakan tugasmu, bukan malah berbesar hati merelakan nyawamu tertembak di medan konflik itu!

Kenapa seperti ini?!

Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena telah mempercayai ucapanmu?!

Park Chanyeol...

Aku membutuhkan dirimu datang ke rumah.

Jika kau tak mampu datang, maka biarkan aku yang menyusulmu di sana.

**e)(o**


End file.
